


Angel for Christmas

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: Jon Snow is trying to find his place in the new city. He just moved there, to start his carrier but NYC is not like he thought... then something happens. Someone burst into his life and twist it from the bottom to the top. Daenerys Targaryen is not like everyone else, and he notices it from the first moment, but she is unreachable for him.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69
Collections: Jonerys





	1. Angel

You cannot be serious. A costume Christmas party? Who the hell organize a party like this?" he entered into the great hall of the building with his friend. Fancy, rich... and full of people in costumes. He as a Londoner, real British guy never really gets to use NYC. He did not understand this world, but as a photographer, he has more chances here to work and to build a carrier than in Europe. Or at least he thought that. A couple of months passed since he moved there, and now they got invitations for this elite event.  
"You are annoying, you know that right?" Gendry frowned and laughed about his friend. "Will Jon Snow ever let himself just enjoy things?"   
"You know I have to work. My family can't help so ... no. I can't just enjoy things, without thinking about how will I pay the rent tomorrow. This is why we here. Only this. To build relationships with good magazines." he was serious.  
"And to have some fun" Gendry laughed and patted his shoulder. "No one wanna work with a brooding man. Keep that in mind. Thank God you always wear black. At least we can say, you dressed demon, or the devil himself."  
"Really funny." Jon made a face and took a deep breath. There were celebrities and editors everywhere. At least thousands of waiters served them with food specialties.  
"I don't even know what the hell are those?" Jon leaned to Gendry's ears and whispered to him.  
"Seashell or octopus" he shrugged his shoulder "But I am sure there are mini hamburgers somewhere." he walked on, and Jon followed him.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart..." the voice came from the biggest room, and the people around listen to it quietly and with so much admiration. Jon stopped following Gendry and turned to the direction of the voice. "But the very next day you gave it away." the song continued and Jon finally found where it comes from. He raised his eyes to the stage, where a woman was standing in front of a microphone, and she did not just sound like an angel, but she also looked like one. Literally. She was wearing angel wings and a beautiful white dress. She had long silver-blonde hair ... Jon never saw a woman that beautiful in his life. No matter how many models did he work with. "I give it to someone special" she sang and smiled. Even her smile was breathtaking. The music accelerated and she continued. Jon could take his eyes off of her.   
"Beautiful isn't she?" a man stepped closer to him. He turned to him. He was tall, manly, wealthy... that was clear at the first moment.  
"She is... and very... ahm talented." Jon tried to answer, and cover his real feelings. "I wonder why I've never heard about her."   
"She is a new little bird around there." the man laughed. "But a huge carrier awaits for her, we'll take care of it. That is her first real night. Alone at the stage." he raised his glass and looked her proudly. "Anyway "the man turned to Jon. "My name is Drogo." he extended his hand to him, and Jon shook it.  
"Jon Snow." he smiled.   
"From which magazine? Or owns a tv company? You look very young." Drogo wondered.  
"Jut a photographer. Freelancer." Jon sighed.   
"Have I ever seen your pictures somewhere?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I've just done a photoshoot for Vanity Fair. The Stark sisters one. I..."  
I've loved that." Drogo answered. "Maybe someday we can work together. " he patted his shoulder. He was strong and powerful. "Now If you excuse me."   
Jon rolled his eyes when he walked away from him. Sure work together someday, and he did not even give him a name card or a phone number. Arrogant asshole. He was following him with his eyes. He hugged every woman around and chatted with them. He was the living proof, if you have money, you can get everything that you ever wanted. Sadly it was not him. He was poor. His parents died, he was an only child. Only could count on himself, and he promised he'll make his dreams come true. He lowered his head and walked around. He knew he should make some new partnerships, but he was not in the mood. Christmas was not his favorite holiday. Not since his parents died... a year earlier. On Christmas day. They were traveling home and ... he bumped into someone, and it brought him back to reality.   
"I am sorr..." he started, but when he raised his head, she was there. Right in front of him. He did not see how beautiful her eyes are, while she was on the stage. Green-blue... emerald eyes.   
"You should not stare at the floor, meanwhile there are that many people around you," she stated.  
"Yes, I know... I am sorry." he was embarrassed. "Ahm... you were... while you were singing... that was. Amazing." he continued.   
"Really? I was not sure. My dad insisted to perform at the event. She wants me to be the next shining star" she giggled.   
"I thought it is every little girl's dream. Especially with that talent." Jon frowned.   
"I know it sounds weird, but I never wanted to work in front of the camera. More behind, but ... he kept saying me, I can't just hide this beautiful face there," she explained.   
"And I cannot agree more with him" it was Drogo again. He stepped next to Daenerys and placed his arms around her. She looked confused but she was still smiling. Jon learned to notice people's real emotions... he worked with a lot of people, not just with celebrities, and he can saw the sadness, the confusion... the hidden fears and pain in their eyes. That was what he saw in this woman's eyes at that moment.   
"You'll get used to it darling." Drogo continued "Trust me. Some more performance and you want more and more. I know how it works."  
"Yeah. Sure." she nodded, and Drogo raised her head by her chin and kissed her lips. "I have to go now baby, but be a good girl okay?"  
"Where..." she asked.  
"We've already talked about this. When I work, it is none of your business." he treated her as a silly little girl, but Jon was sure she is much more than that. "I'll call ya." he turned to Jon. "Jack."  
"Jon." he tried to not make a face.   
"Yeah, Jon. See ya." he laughed and walked out of the room. Jon wanted to continue the talk with this gorgeous woman, but she just disappeared.   
"Where the hell were you?" Gendry found him at the exit "I was searching for you."   
"I ... " he was confused. He wanted to find that woman. He wanted to know her name. He just couldn't get her out of his head. When he looked outside, he spotted Drogo again. With another woman. His hands were on her butt, and it was clear that is not a work meeting. They got into a limo.  
"What an asshole." he shook his head.  
"Who?"  
"It doesn't matter." he sighed. "I ... I go home okay? I ... you know me. Christmas is... just... not my best period."

While he was walking on the street alone, he was thinking. This is why he hated this world. This celebrity fancy world. No one is honest. Everyone giving up her of himself because of the fame. Maybe it was a bad idea. Come here to follow his dreams. His father tried to warn him many times. He told him he is too good, too honest... to this world. He took a deep breath and when he stopped at the crossroads, he spotted her again. She was there in a long white coat, standing in front of a movie poster. Staring at it. He walked closer and stopped next to her.  
"I am sure... this poster can be found in a warmer place." he started.  
"What?" She turned to him, and she surprised.   
"I am sorry. We... 've met. Inside the..." he explained while gesticulating heavily.  
"I know." she smiled. "Were you following me?"  
"No. No of course not. I just... wanted to walk home, and ... I spotted you. And... I am Jon. Jon Snow."   
"Daenerys Targaryen" she shook his hand.   
"Targaryen?" Jon frowned.  
"So you heard about my family. Great" she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know my brother is the greatest actor in our century and yes my father is a famous director and... owns his own TV Channel."  
"And your mother is a very talented photographer. Was. She was a ... very talented photographer. I ... adore her works. All of it." Jon answered.  
"Oh." Dany lowered her head. "Yes. She ... loved to do photos. Meanwhile, she kept hearing that she should be the model, not the photographer." she sighed and turned back to the poster. "That is... one of her last works." she pointed to the poster. "Before she died. She was very sick when she did this but... still... " she explained.  
"Amazing." Jon nodded and raised his eyes to the poster. 

They were both staring at the huge poster and the air started to cool down. She pulled the coat more on herself and shook the cold.   
"Do you want me to call a cab for you? Or....?" Jon asked her.  
"There is a limo waiting for me. I just... did not want to get in it. My father probably already knows I am missing." she sighed. "But I ... do you ever felt you wanna run away? From your life? From everything?"  
"Every day." he smiled at her. "This is life."   
"I don't want to be a singer. I don't want to be an actress. I don't want to live my life in front of the cameras. It is not me. I am not my brother. Why the hell I am telling this to a stranger?" she shook her head. "I am sorry, probably you have many other things and problems in your life than listening to a wealthy girl complains about hers."   
"I have time if you wanna complain about your life. And I am happily listening to it." he leaned closer to her.  
"You are so different. Usually, men don't want to talk with me, just... want me to shine next to them. And remain in silence. Then they want to take me to bed, and make a profit from me." she sighed. "Or this is the new strategy." she giggled a bit.  
"I wanna hear everything that you wanna tell me." Jon looked into her eyes. "And... you don't have to worry. I am a British gentleman." he bowed a bit with his head.  
"That explains a lot." she giggled again loudly.   
"Miss Targaryen" A car stopped next to them and the driver was looking at them. "Your father is worried about you.  
"I am not a teenager Jorah. You can go home, I ... 'd like to take a walk with my friend." she raised her eyes at Jon.  
"You know I can't leave you here with strangers."   
"He is not a stranger. It is Jon Snow. And... we have a business meeting. He is going to do a photoshoot with me. We want to talk about the details." she was so natural and calm. "If you don't want to talk with my father, just go around in the city or book a hotel room." she spread her arms.   
"Call me, okay?" he asked her and looked Jon from head to toe. "And do not forget the self-defense lessons," he added, then pulled the window up.  
"I am daddy's most important treasure since my mother died." Dany sighed when Jorah left them there. "He wants to keep me safe."   
"Understandable" Jon nodded.   
"Sorry for the lie, about the photoshoot I... needed to say something, and... that is the first thing that came to my mind." Dany frowned.  
"I am a photographer so ... It'd be a pleasure to do this. If you... really want to." Jon spread his arms.  
"And what else do I have to know about you, Jon Snow?" Dany smiled and started to walk.   
"I thought this night we'll talk about you." Jon followed her, and they were walking in the street together.  
"Well, first I want to know, to whom I tell the secrets of my life," she added. 

They were walking and laughing. Talking a lot about themselves and their lives, but the night became colder and the snow started to fall.   
"Well... this is it." Jon stopped in front of a flat. "Where I live. It is weird you insisted on... escort me home." Jon laughed a bit.   
"Jorah coming anywhere for me. If I ask him. So..." she shrugged her shoulder. "This is a cute neighborhood, though it is not central."   
"I hate hustle and bustle."  
"Then you chose the wrong profession in the wrong city." Dany smiled.  
"Maybe. But ... at least I got to know you. So ... there are good things in this."   
"Can we..." Dany lowered her head. "Can we go inside? I mean... do not misunderstand me. I am not a ... I don't want to... God." She tried to find the words. "I ... need to pee." She lowered her voice. Jon started to laugh about her and nodded. 

"I need to tell you it is not a big flat and ... I am a man so... "  
"Don't worry. If you want to I close my eyes." Dany answered and they finally entered into his flat. Jon turned on the lights.  
"That way." he pointed to the restroom. Dany immediately went there, while Jon placed his coat to the hooks. That girl was.... everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever dreamed of. She was funny, cute, clever and beautiful. It was like they had known each other for years. Meanwhile, he knew... they are from two different worlds, and Drogo made it clear, he owns her.   
"You are a life savior." Dany appeared next to him. "That literally saved my life."   
"Well..." Jon looked at her. "I ... do you want to drink something? Or ... want to call Jorah to come here and take you home? I can call a cab too if you..."  
"wow." Dany walked passed by him when she spotted a photo wall in the room. Her mouth falls open. "Those are..."  
"Your mother's works. Yeah. I put here the photos that inspired me the most. As I said... I adored her works."  
"You did not lie about it." Dany was amazed.  
"I don't lie. I am fucking bad at lying, to be honest." he frowned. Her phone broke the moment. It was Drogo. She just muted it and put it back to her bag.  
"What is going on with him? I know ... It is none of my business. Sorry. I just..."  
"He is one of my father's most important business partner. A manager with a lot of money. They invented that great idea together, that I should be a singer. They planned my whole life, to be honest." she lowered her head. "They want me to marry him. That is the plan, I think since I was born."   
"And what do you want?" Jon searched her eyes.  
"It doesn't really matter for anyone." she took a deep breath and raised her eyes at Jon.   
"It matters to me," he answered, and their eyes were locked. The silence was huge in the room. Only the street noise was filtered inside.   
"If you want to go..." Jon told her quietly meanwhile he placed his hand to her cheek. The next moment she pressed her lips to his lips and he kissed her back. He wanted that kiss since he spotted her at the stage. He wanted to touch those beautiful lips, he wanted to feel every inch of her. Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and she was kissing him vehemently and wild. He pressed her to the wall and his hands were exploring her body through the dress.   
"Wait." He stopped suddenly. Their foreheads met. "I... don't want you to think... that is why I brought you here. I ..." Jon tried to breathe. No matter how much he wanted her, he did not want to just spend a night with her. He did not want to be like the other men in her life. Her mouth falls open, while Jon took a step back from her. "I know I am an idiot" Jon placed his hand to his face meanwhile he tried to explain "You are beautiful, and smart and... amazing." he couldn't believe he does this. "I don't want you to think, I just... I don't want to use you."   
Dany surprised and standing there.   
"I don't want you to regret this tomorrow or... we've just met. And... you... you should go home." Jon sighed.   
"Then... I think... I should go." she did not understand. She felt him so close like they were meant to meet and she did not expect that. That he will refuse her. "Have... a... good... good life. Jon Snow." she grabbed her bag and walked towards the entrance door but before she could step out Jon grabbed her. They were staring at each other again.   
"I don't want you to leave." Jon slammed the door with one of his hands and with the other, he pulled her up and this time he pressed her to the door and continued to kiss her. She throws her bag to the ground and here arms were wrapping around his neck. She was like a magnet to him. He removed the dress straps from her shoulder, and her white dress fell to the floor. She did not wear any bra just a tiny white thong. She was even more beautiful naked. Perfection. Perfection itself. He started to go down with those kisses, while her fingers were pierced his hair. He was kissing her belly, and every kiss was closer to her sex. He took the straps of the thong and meanwhile he pulled it down from her, she felt his deep breath closer and closer to her sex.   
"Oh, my Heaven" she moaned when he licked her clit. He raised her leg, and placed it to his shoulder and continued. "Holy shit" she moaned again and she enjoyed. At least... if he couldn't resist her, he wanted to give her a night ... what she'll never forget. "Lick me out. Yes" she was so outspoken and loud. Jon went wild for her. He never licked pussy so wildly. "YES!" Dany was squeezing his hair and enjoyed every kiss and suck that he did there. He felt how her leg started to tremble. He tried to hold her. She was so tiny and slight. It was not hard for him. "GEEEZ!" she almost screamed, and she felt how all the strength is gone from her when her climax hit her body. Jon paid attention, and that minute he pulled her with himself and laid her down to the floor next to him, and he continued. No matter that she already climaxed, he wanted to give her more. And more. 

She heard how her phone was vibrating in her bag, but she did not care about it. First, in her life, she was with a man, who she wanted to be with. She wanted to enjoy it, even if it is just for one night. That was a special night, with a special person. "Yes! YES!" she screamed in pleasure, and another she climaxed again. She tried to breathe and Jon was going up with his kisses. He placed his hand to her cheek and he looked into her eyes again. Dany took his hand and moved it closer to her mouth. She placed one of his fingers to her mouth and started to suck it. Then, meanwhile, she did not break eye contact with him. She felt how his sex hardened in his pants. She kept sucking his fingers wildly and she saw in his face how he lost his mind.   
"I wanna taste you," she whispered to him, turn with him and sat to his lap. "I wanna taste you." She leaned over him and whispered to his ears. "Then I want you to fuck me. Like you never fucked anyone before." she sounded so voluptuous and sexy. She pulled his shirt over his head, and his ABS amazed her. She did not think he has that perfect body. That man was literally perfect inside and outside. She started to go down on his body and unzipped his pants. "I think we should release him." he opened his pants and bit her lower lip. Jon raised his hips a bit, to help her to pull down his pants. "Impressive." she smiled when she finally saw his manhood. He licked it. From the bottom to the top. Jon immediately groaned.   
"Suck it baby." it came out from his mouth and even he was surprised about it. He never talked dirty, never said those things... meanwhile having sex. Probably because most of his girlfriends were English... and come from a more conservative family. Dany just smiled about him, and she placed his hand to her cheek, then swallowed his finger again in her mouth, then with a sudden move, she swallowed his dick. All of it. In and out. "Suck it," he told her again, and he grabbed her hair. "Yes." he groaned and stared at her while she was sucking his dick. She looked into his eyes and that moment Jon knew... this won't be only a night to remember for her... but for him too. "Baby. YES!" he closed his eyes and directed her by holding her hair. He felt how her fingers were playing with his balls, and he couldn't even breathe. She was unique and amazing, and he did not even fuck her yet. "GOD! YES. Suck it. NOW! DANY!" he warned her but she did not let his dick out from her mouth. She just swallowed it. Every damn single drop of it. Jon couldn't talk. He was speechless. He did not expect that. Dany licked her lip and her hair covered her breasts. Jon pulled her closer to his face and kissed her. He just wanted to kiss her every damn day from now in.   
"It might be too late to ask..." she broke the kiss "But I hope..."  
"I am clean. I have medical papers about it."   
"I would have sworn it." she giggled.   
"And I did not even have any woman in my life in the past few months, so... you don't have to worry." he swiped a hairpin away from her face.   
"Why?" she frowned.  
"It is a long story. I did not really have time... to date," he explained while he was holding her close. He was caressing her back with his hand. Her phone was vibrating again. "Should you.. pick it up?"   
"I don't want to. It would just destroy everything," she whispered and kissed him. While they were kissing she moaned to his mouth. "Fuck me, Jon Snow. I am begging you to fuck me. Hard." 

He turned with her again and now she was under him. He bit her nipple gently while he was making more place for himself between her legs. She helped him and spread her legs even more and with a quick and easy move, he thrust his hard sex into her pussy. "Yes. Fuck me!" she moaned so voluptuously and Jon started to move. In and out.   
"We should stop. We forgot..." Jon stopped.   
"Don't worry. We don't need that." Dany grabbed his neck and pulled him back, and continued kissing him, while he was thrusting her harder, deeper. He felt it won't take long. She was too perfect, and he wanted her so much. She was a wild cat with so much fire in her.   
"Wait. I ... " he stopped and tried to breathe.  
"You've told me you are clear. I am clear too" she frowned. "And don't worry I won't get pregnant." she smiled at him.  
"I just... wanted to... slow down a bit." he panted.  
"That soon? Maybe you are not that special that I thought you are." Daenerys teased him, and it was enough. That one sentence. She raised her eyebrow with a flirtatious smile, and that moment Jon turned her hips to the side and thrust her this way again.   
"OH MY GOD!" Dany felt him so deep. So hard. And she adored it. "Fuck me, Jon! YES!" 


	2. Bad Surprise

Jon and Daenerys were laying on the bed. She was sleeping next to him, and he was just staring at her. He still couldn't believe that night happened. He did not plan it. He just... couldn't let her go after she kissed him, and then everything that happened was just... stupendous. It was a fairytale, after that many months... that he spent alone in NYC. Suddenly she just burst into his life, and they spent the most amazing night together, and not just because of the insanely wild sex. No. The walk. The talk. She was the first woman who could make him laugh again since their parents died. He had dates, and he ended those quite quickly because he found those women boring. She was different. He slowly gets up from the bed and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. There was just enough to make two. He shook his head. He needed to find a job. He needed to accept one of the bad offers. He could pick, or do that he wanted to do. No, he needed money, or he is going to lose his rented flat. Life sucks... for him because of the money, but she was the live example money does not mean happiness directly. She is rich and she is suffering... Life is just unfair. When he was ready he put a drop of milk into the coffee and walked back to the bedroom.   
"Morning." he was caressing her face. "I hate to wake you up, but ... soon I have to go," he whispered.   
"Hi." she smiled.   
"I made coffee," Jon stated and placed the mugs to the counter. "I had no idea how do you like it, so... there is a bit of milk in it. Dany sat up on the bed, and took the mug, drink into it.   
"Did you taste it?" a grimace appeared on her face. Jon frowned and drank into his mug. He also grimaced.  
"Fuck." he sighed. "I did not check the milk." he stretched out his tongue and took the mug from her hand too. "I am sorry." he shook his head.  
"Anyway I don't drink coffee too much, so it doesn't matter." she smiled at him. Jon took her hand and he wanted to say something. He wanted to tell her how he feels himself, after that night. He wanted to express all his feelings, but he had no idea how. They were ... their life was so different. He has nothing. Literally. Why would she stay or chose him? He can't give her anything.   
"What is time?" Dany looked around, but she did not find any clock.   
"Almost nine," he answered with a small smile.  
"I ... better call Jorah." she sighed and wanted to get up from the bed.  
"Dany." he stopped her.  
"You've just called me Dany?" she giggled a bit.   
"Sorry. Ahm... Daenerys I..."  
"No. No." she leaned forward and caressed his hand. "It doesn't matter. I like it. My mother used to call me that way. No one since she died. That is all." they were smiling at each other. "What did you wanted to say?"   
"I just wanted to thank you, I think." he took a deep breath. "I am sure... I'll never able to forget the last night. And I am not just talking about... that sex. You know... my parents died last Christmas and since then I am a bit lost and... depressive, but you've made me laugh, and I am glad we met. I just wanted you to know." he raised his eyes at her   
"Jon I..." she started but the doorbell disturbed them. Dany immediately knew ... they are in trouble. She just has no idea... how big. "Fuck." she frowned.   
"What?"   
"Waiting for someone?" She seemed worried.  
"No. But probably just the postman." he shook his head.   
"No it is not." she jumped up from the bed and started to search her clothes. She quickly put that on and adjusted her hair. The doorbell rang again. Continuously.   
"This is why I should have left." she took a deep breath.  
"Dany what is going on?"   
"Just ... open it. If you don't want to buy a new door." there was fear in her eyes and Jon started to worry. He walked to the door and after he took a deep breath he opened it, while Dany was waiting hidden at the kitchen. 

"Can I help?" Jon was staring at the man who was standing at the door in a uniform. A black uniform.   
"Where is she?" he was serious.   
"Who?"  
"Do not play with me boy. We've met yesterday. I saw her leaving with you on the street, and her phone is here. She should come with me before someone else is coming for her."   
"Jorah." Dany stepped out from the kitchen. "I am sorry I..."  
"Grab your bag and go. Now," he told her and hurried her, and Jon did not understand.   
"Dany." he tried to stop her while she was packing her bag so quickly.   
"I can't explain now." she placed her hand to his face. "But I will. Sooner or later. I promise." she kissed his lips gently and turned to leave but he can't just let her go.  
"Dany"  
"Jon let me go, I don't want you to get in any trouble. Please," she begged him with her eyes and when he finally released her she walked passed Jorah.  
"Wait for me in the car," he told her, and she just nodded, and did not look back. "You can thank me later" he turned to Jon. "How much does it cost to keep your mouth?"  
"What?" he did not understand."  
"No one can find out you spent the night with her. No one. For her and your safety. How much?"  
"It.... it is not about..." Jon shook his head, but Jorah handed an envelope to his hand and he was too confused to not take it. That moment Jorah turned his back at him and left. His mouth fell open and he was just standing there for a couple of seconds. When he finally came to his mind, he walked inside to his flat and dropped the envelope to the bed. It opened and hundreds of dollars fell out of it. He shook his head and walked to the window. He saw how the limousine turned right at the end of the street. With the girl who ... was already too important for him.

"You are irresponsible and childish!" Aerys was shouting with her after they arrived home. She was standing in silence and listening to it. "What the hell did you think? Where the hell did you spend the night?" he stepped closer but she was still in silence.  
"She with her friend. I kept my eye on her all night long. She just wanted a free night." Jorah stepped next to Daenerys and tried to help her.  
"I did not ask you. I asked my daughter!" he yelled. Jorah lowered his head and remained in silence.   
"I wanted to have a free night," she answered quietly.  
"Drogo called you several times. Why the hell you did not pick your phone up. I thought we agreed. He called me in the morning and asked where are you. I had to lie to him." he spread his arms. "You know he is important, that wedding is important."  
"I don't want to marry him." she looked at Aerys and tried to be strong.  
"But you will." he hissed. "We need him and he wants you."  
"He wants every fucking woman who is walking around and have breasts and long legs." Dany did not hold herself back. It was enough. "I don't want to marry him. Mom would never..."  
"Your mom died, and it is me who is gonna decide what you'll do," he shouted.  
"I am not a child anymore, you can't control my life," she yelled back, and he slapped her. With a quick move. She started to cry but no one cared about it. Only Jorah, but he also knows he can't just comfort her. Not here not now.   
"Go to your room. And Jorah. Take care of her to stay there. Until Drogo arrives... and wash your face. You look horrible" he ordered them and left them there. 

Dany went to her room as her father told her and Jorah followed her.   
"Can I do anything for you?" he asked her quietly.   
"No. No one can."   
"He just wants to protect you, even if not in the best way. He wants the best for you." Jorah tried to comfort her.  
"He forces me to marry a man who I don't love. He is violent and wild, and he doesn't even love me, he wants the money... what I can achieve. Is this what is best for me?" her eyes were in tears.   
"He wants to secure your future with a good family. Since your mother died..." Jorah continued.  
"He went mad. Since my mother died he is not himself. I miss her too, but he lost his mind." she sat to the edge of the bed.  
"You can't meet with him again. You know that right." Jorah changed the topic, and she did not answer. She was happy. That night... she was happy in the arms of Jon Snow. He was different. He cared about her. He paid attention, he wanted to know her. "Daenerys?"  
"I don't even know his number so don't worry." she took a deep breath.   
"And he got enough money to not look for you either," Jorah added and Dany raised her eyes at him. "He took it. So he is not that special that you thought he is." he continued and watched her reaction.  
"Leave. I want to be alone."   
Jorah nodded and closed the door behind him. He wanted to help. He promised her mother to take care of her. And he would never break a promise... he loved her mother more than betray her even after her death. No one knows about it, and that was right in this way. 

When Jon arrived home after he does some paparazzi pictures - that he hated the most his eyes stuck on the envelope again. He was still under the influence of the happenings. He felt humiliated. He doesn't need her money. He needed it but he was too fair to accept it. Not in this way. Not because of the fact why he got it. He doesn't want to forget her. He doesn't want her to disappear from his life. She was the best thing in his life. He took the envelope and placed it into the drawer. He will find a way to give it back to her. He walked to his laptop and plugged the camera into it. Meanwhile, it was copying the pictures he started to surf on the internet. He wanted to find out... how he can get in touch with Daenerys. He found many things about her father and her brother, and then. "The famous director's daughter blows up the music industry" he clicked on the article and started to read. No words from Daenerys just from her manager, Drogo. There was a video about her from last night. On the stage, while she was singing. He played it and watched her face. She was so broken and alone. No matter how hard she tried to smile. She was not happy but she was singing like an angel. He replayed it. Again and again, and he forgot his photos. His phone rang an hour later.  
"Yes?"  
"Where the hell are your pictures? There is a deadline!" someone shouted with him.  
"Jamie. I am so sorry. I ... just a few minutes and I am going to send those" he explained and immediately closed the webpage.  
"You have five minutes or you won't get any money." he slammed down the phone.  
"Fuck" Jon sighed and tried to do his best. No matter how he wanted to find Daenerys, he needed to earn money. He cannot play with his job. 

"Darling" Drogo greeted Daenerys in the hall. "Where were you that long? I thought you don't wanna see me." he pulled her close and kissed her lips.   
"I did not feel well," she answered and turned her head away from him.  
"Yeah, you are quite pale. You should not stay out for the night." she felt how he was squeezing her arm.   
"I was with my friend," she answered, while he was still squeezing her arm.   
"Which one baby?" he leaned closer.  
"Miss Targaryen" Jorah entered into the hall "Missandei called you. She told you left your watch in her flat yesterday. She wanted to know when will you wanna go and get it?"   
"Thank you I... call her later." she smiled at Jorah, and the next moment Drogo released her arm.   
"So. We'll have a dense week. Studio recording, first photoshoot, first video clip. Can't wait. But you should do something with your face, you really look horrible." Drogo continued, then walked to the bar counter and poured a glass of whiskey for himself. "I was thinking about we should color your hair." he raised his glass.  
"What?" Dany frowned.   
"Yeah, that blonde is... innocent and ... not cool." he made a face. "I want you to be the sexiest woman alive. My sexiest baby and it would help to not look so much like your mother." he continued.   
"I love my hair and it is okay for me to look like my mom." she tried to protest. "I was thinking..."  
"Baby, you don't have to think." he went closer and caressed her face. "You only have to look beautiful and sing. The image and everyone else is my task."   
"I am not a child."   
"No sadly you are not anymore." he sighed and he placed his glass to the counter a bit vigorously. "And your mother raised you a bit too much self-conscious." he made a face. "But... we can help with that. So first tomorrow you're going to the hairdresser's then I am waiting for you at the studio. At two. And we are recording your first song." he just decided and pulled her face closer to kiss her again. "Be a good girl." 

The next morning Jon checked his bank account. He delayed with the photos, so he only got half of the amount. He sighed. He will starve if he doesn't find a good project.   
"I need your help," he called his friend, Gendry.   
"You know... I only can offer some singers, actresses nothing else." he sighed. "But you hate to do those."  
"Gendry I need money so I am ready and I am willing to do anything." Jon placed his forehead to his hand.   
"Finally." Gendry laughed. "I check what I can do for you and I will send the names."  
"I don't need it. Just tell me where I have to be and when." Jon sighed. He was not into this celebrity thing. It was just a job for him. He was scrolling his phone, and there were more and more articles and videos about Daenerys Targaryen. He started the video again and smiled. He would do anything to see her at least one more time. They couldn't even say goodbye to each other. The doorbell rang and Jon stood up. Walked there and opened it.  
"Roose." he was not happy to see him.   
"Hello, kid. I've called you." he started.  
"I know and ... I know I owe you but I will pay it back at the end of the week." Jon told him, but he was just walking inside and looked around.   
"You know I love you, but I hate when someone is avoiding me." he looked at him.   
"Sorry I had a shit period," Jon answered and that was a visitor who he really doesn't need at that moment. He was walking around.  
"Kid listen, you have time until Thursday. That is all that I can give you. I'll be back, and if you don't pay I took your pretty photo machine with me. And if you don't pay after that... I took your laptop too and can thank I spare your pretty handsome face." he patted his shoulder. "Do you understand?"   
"Sure." he nodded and sighed.   
"And pick your phone up. You live at the end of the world. I don't have time to come here." he added and walked out. Jon leaned to the door and took a deep breath. He couldn't be in bigger trouble than he already is. His phone was ringing.   
"Yes?" he picked it up.  
"Wednesday, 9 am." it was Gendry. "They pay in cash after the shooting."   
"You are God." Jon cannot be thankful enough. "I swear."  
"Do not late."

"Oh my God. My baby." Drogo greeted Daenerys in the studio. "You look hot and sexy." he hugged her and kissed her face. "I've told ya, darker hair is much hotter."   
"If you say so." Dany swallowed. She hated it. She hated to cut her hair, colored it. He wanted to change her whole self. Her whole personality and she hated it from her heart. She looked to the mirror and it was so not her.   
"And tomorrow you'll have an amazing photoshoot. 9 am. I sent you the details. I have to leave tomorrow, but I know you'll be great." he was holding her close. "And after we finish with this, we should travel somewhere, and spend some time together. I miss you." he leaned closer with a smirk. "I miss your pussy." Dany shuddered when he told this sentence. She avoided having sex with him as much as she could. She always finds a good explanation, but she can't do this forever. She knew what it's like when he lost his patience, and she doesn't want to wait for it. He raped her already ... shortly after her mother's death, when she did not want to spend the night with him, and not even her father standing by her. He told her it is normal when a man wants sex. Since then he did not touch her, but it seemed he doesn't want to wait for any longer. "Can't wait to marry and move together," he whispered to her ears.   
"Can we start?" she tried to change the topic. "It must be expensive. To rent a whole studio."   
"It worth it. I know you worth every dollar. Just do not disappoint me. You are my love. The one and only." he told to her face.   
"I know." she tried to talk. She was afraid of him, and she had no idea how to escape from him. He had power and money. And with those two things... and the support of her father... she had no chance. 

The next morning Jon was ready for the shooting. He prepared everything, and he was ready for another hysterical and spoiled singer. That is why he hated it. Nothing ever matched them. They always dissatisfied, and he had not enough patience for them. He remembered when he did the shoot of the Stark sisters. That was horrible. Especially the older one. She continuously had problems and she thought the photos made by themselves. She was horrible, and even the pictures are his best reference works ... that did not matter. He was standing with his back at the door and when he heard steps he did not turn around.  
"Are you the photographer?" her voice was so familiar, and he turned that moment. They both surprised and he forgot to breathe for a moment.  
"Dany." it came out from his mouth at that moment, but then he spotted Drogo behind her, walking inside with a phone. He was talking and showed him to wait. He tried to not stare at Daenerys but she was there. She was standing there, and she looked sadder than the last time. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and ask her what is going on, but he knows he can't. She was staring at the floor.   
"So..." Drogo put down the phone. "Do your best and take wonderful pictures of my angel" he almost ordered Jon and then he finally looked at him. "Jack."  
"Jon." he stretched his hand and he shook it.   
"See I've told ya, we are going to work together." he laughed. "The money is there in her bag, if she is satisfied, then it is okay," he added then turned to Daenerys. "Do not smile, I need your sexy look," he told her and leaned closer to kiss her. Jon couldn't even look at them at that moment.   
"You're leaving?" Jon asked him when he started to walk away.  
"Why? Do you need me for anything?  
"No. I am just..." Jon shook his head.  
"Work. This is why I pay for you. Bye-bye," he waved with his hand and walked out of the room. When he closed the door behind him Jon stepped closer to Dany. He was staring at her face, or at least he tried, but she avoided to look at him. 

"What happened?" he frowned. Her hair changed, and he saw in her eyes how sad and feared she is.   
"What kind of pictures do you want to do?" she raised her head.  
"Dany."   
"Do not call me Dany. My name is Daenerys, and I am here because we need to work. So we better start this as soon as we can." she tried to be strong and hid her emotions. "And don't be afraid I give you this money too, just as the other one." she almost knocked him up with her shoulder and walked to the backstage to get ready. Jon realized what is her problem, and she was right. He should have not accepted that money, but he was too surprised and shocked to give it back at that moment. IF he would have knows she'll be the one today who he has to work with. He lowered his head, but he decided that moment he won't just let her think the worst of him. He went after her to make-up room.   
"Would you please give us a second?" He asked the woman there. "We need to agree on some things about the shootings." he continued, and the woman nodded then leave.  
"What, the money that they offered you is not enough?" she looked at him through the mirror.  
"You misunderstand this. I did not ask that money. I ... Jorah just gave it to my hand, and I was too in shock to know what to do. I wanna give it back. I ... don't need that. That is a lie. I need that, but not ... not in this way." he started to explain. "If I could change that money... to get you back at least for an hour... I would do it." he sighed. Dany stood up and walked to him. "You look beautiful." Jon tried to smile.   
"We can't. The thing that happened... that never can happen again. I cannot be with you, no matter what you think, no matter what I think or what we want." Dany explained.   
"It matters." Jon placed his hand to her cheek and wipe a tear away from her face.   
"You don't know them. Especially not Drogo. If he got to know about you. He ... I won't take that risk. I won't let you take that risk. I... I should go." she put the money to the make-up table, then she wanted to leave but he held her back and hugged her.  
"If we don't do pictures, and you leave the money here, you give him every reason to suspect," Jon told her quietly. "Why... don't try to enjoy the following few hours? Once... life brought us together again to screw with us?" Jon tried to joke with her.   
"You have no idea what are you into."  
"I just want to do a photoshoot of a beautiful and talented singer." he smiled again meanwhile his heart was broken. "And you better put that back into your bag. I think you already paid more than I deserve." he sighed. "Ahm... what happened with your hair?"  
"Horrible isn't it?" Dany frowned.  
"Just different, but I would definitely not call it horrible." he smiled "Get ready and we can start." he caressed her hand and watched her face for a couple more seconds, then left her there. 

When she walked out of the dressing room Jon was speechless. She looked breathtaking.   
"I have an idea," he told her and went to a box, took an angel wing from it.   
"Are you serious?" Dany smiled a bit finally, and it comes from her heart.  
"Yeah, Yeah it suits you. Believe me." he nodded and helped her to put it on. "There. Stood there... " he directed her and set her to a pose. "Do not move." he walked back and took a picture, then another. He enjoyed it. She was not a celebrity. She was not an unbearable bitch. She was a woman... who he started to fall in love with. Even if he should have not to. He can't help with his feelings. Hours passed and they did not even notice. They were laughing and talking a lot again. Avoiding the delicate topics. It was the best way. After an hour she started to enjoy it. With him. She became herself, and those pictures were amazing. Jon couldn't wait to see those on his laptop screen.   
"I think you did at least 1000 shoots." Dany laughed. "Isn't it enough?"  
"Bored?"   
"No. I am more like to be here, than anywhere else," she admitted and her cheek went red.   
"Do you wanna see the pictures, or he'll come back and... " Jon tried to ask what he can expect.  
"No. He won't. He traveled somewhere, and coming back on Friday only." she answered.   
"You have no idea where he went?"  
"It is none of my business." she rolled her eyes, "Probably he flew out with one of his lovers, but anyway... it is better when he is not around." she sat down.   
"Did he hurt you?" the question just came out from his mouth. "Sorry, I know. Again... none of my business." he placed the camera to the table. "But it is." He turned back. "You slept with me." he lowered his voice "When I asked you who is he... you did not give a clear answer. Are you together and he has every reason to kill me or ..."  
"Don't worry. He never knows about it." Dany sighed.  
"My question was not that." Jon leaned to the table next to her.   
"You saw us. Together. You knew I have someone before you ... brought me to your bed." Dany avoided looking at him again.   
"No I saw a girl who drowns and has no idea how to find a way out," he answered seriously. "Last time and now too." he crouched next to her. "What is the truth?" he placed his hand to her hand.   
"The truth is I belong to him. Last night... the night that I spent with you, was a mistake. A weak moment. That can never happen again. Not now not ever." she shook her head.   
"Would you please tell this again, meanwhile looking into my eyes, because I don't believe you." he can't just give up on her.   
"Forget me." she raised her eyes at him. "You have to."   
"And you don't have to accept him if you don't want to." he placed his hand to her cheek. "No matter what your father wants, or what he wants. You are a mess, and you should shine." he tried to convince her.  
"You don't know them, and you have no idea about my life." she jumped up from the chair and Jon stood up too. They were facing each other. "Do you think it is easy for me?" She continued. "I think about suicide almost every day since my mother died. It would be better for everyone. My father would disinherit me if I oppose him, and I don't even wanna think about what Drogo would do. Probably he would easily just kill me. Push me down to the stairs, or rape me again and throw me to the center of the ocean after that." she was almost yelling while she was fighting with her tears.  
"What did you say? Did he rape you? When?" Jon's heart broke for her.   
"It doesn't matter." she wiped away a tear from her face. "As I said. Death would be redemption for me, but I am too scared to do it." she continued. "That night, with you I felt free. I felt alive and happy. First, in my life, it was my choice. My decision. Not everyone else's. You gave me more attention and care, that I ever get from a man. I wanted to feel ... how it feels when someone ... likes me for myself this is why I spent that night with you." she was crying and Jon couldn't resist. He pulled her into his arms and hug her close. He caressed her and kissed the top of her head.   
"I had no idea. I am so sorry," he whispered to her. They were standing there in an embrace when the make-up artist came out from the room and coughed.   
"I go if you ... don't need me."  
"Sure, thanks for everything. I send you your share tomorrow." Jon nodded and watched her leave the room then turned back to Daenerys.   
"Where is your guard?" Jon asked her.   
"My driver, you mean?" Dany sighed.  
"Yeah, the one who wanted to pay me off to keep my mouth." Jon made a face.  
"Jorah is a good man. He is the only one who stands beside me. He wanted to help with that move." Dany sighed. "He is coming for me when I call him."   
"Do you want to go?" Jon asked her.  
"No. But I have to." she took a step back from him. "Forget me, Jon Snow. Forget me and live. You were an angel, who came to save me. My angel. Who showed me there is happiness in this world, even for just one night." she stepped closer and kissed him once more, then she walked out from the room so quickly. And maybe forever. 


	3. Bruises

Weeks .... then months passed since they did the shootings. Jon sent the pictures to the e-mail address that they gave him and he settles all his debts from the money. He still did not touch the envelope that Jorah gave him. That was not fair money, and he did not want to use it. He decided to offer it for some charity. That will be the best place for it. He was worried. For Dany. Every day. Christmas passed. New Year's Eve passed ...It was almost winter time again. Her fifth single came out at that time and it became a number one chart again. She attended many places. At least he could saw her on the tv or the internet. Until he saw her, at least he knew... she did not do any stupid things, but he was not sure how long she can live that life. The life that she hated. The life that she never wanted. She was shining on the stage, but her eyes were not. Her eyes were sad. Scared ... filled with fear, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Her strength gives him strength too, to be a professional at work. After his pictures released he got many offers, many tenders... Vanity Fair wanted to hire him as their photographer. Just like some other magazines with good names. Not only he was Dany's angel but she was his. His life turned in the right direction. At least financially. Maybe that is why they had to meet. To help each other through the wrong period, but he couldn't save her. She was still drowning and he can't help her. He tried to find her. He tried to talk with her but crashed into walls again and again. Drogo makes it sure, to keep her in a golden cage. Locked away from the world. 

"Yes, we are going to get married at the beginning of the next year," Drogo told to a reporter with a full smile on his face, while holding Daenerys in his arms.   
"You must be very excited." the reporter turned to Daenerys but before she could answer Drogo leaned closer.   
"She is. She'll have an amazing modern wedding dress, and everyone is invited. Will you come?"  
"Sure!" the woman started to laugh, and the smile froze on Dany's face. She was a great actress but she couldn't betray Jon. He was watching the interview live on Twitter. He shook his head. He had a bad feeling about it. That wedding thing. She was strong but not that strong. She can't do this. It will be too much for her, and if that happens ... she might not be afraid anymore to do that horrible step and kill herself, but how can he save her. He does not even get close to her. No matter how hard he is working, how much fame he earned, he couldn't get close to her. He tried many times. His phone rang.  
"Are you awake?" it was Gendry.  
"What happened?" Jon sighed.   
"You keep saying to me that you wanna go to a huge music event, now I may get you a chance. We are going to LA bro!"

Jon and Gendry arrived in LA and Gendry booked a hotel room for themselves in the center of LA.  
"You don't have to worry about it. With that new camera, you'll upload your pics immediately to the stock sites, and you'll earn damn much money." he laughed and opened the hotel room door. "That is yours" he spread his arms. "Mine is two doors away. Feel home" he laughed and left him there. Jon walked around and he was amazed. That room was really amazing and breathtaking. He went to the window and looked through it. The lights of LA was wonderful. He opened the balcony door and stepped out. The weather was still warm, maybe too warm for him that month. It was a different place with a different climate. He heard someone is singing. He could have sworn it is Dany but ... that was quite impossible, but that voice was very similar and sedative. He smiled a bit. He thought back when he first heard her singing. That night... when he went to that Christmas party. When she took his breath away and stole his heart. He decided to need a drink and maybe a walk. The ocean seemed close, maybe he will walk there. He closed the room door behind him and walked in the corridor to the elevator. When the door opened his heart almost jumped out from his chest. It was Jorah. He stepped out from the lift and he did not even recognize him. He walked passed by him and knocked at a door. Jon did not enter into the elevator. He wanted to know... if it is real. It really happens or not. Maybe the voice he heard on the balcony... was hers.   
"Jorah" he did not see her, but her voice. It must be here.  
"I brought you ice."  
"Thank you" she was talking barely audible.   
"Do you need anything else?" he asked her.  
"No. No... he is not here right?"   
"No. He left LA. A couple of hours ago. He knew... he went too far with that." he answered and sighed. "Do you want to be alone?" he asked her. Jon walked closer and tried to hide behind the column.   
"Yes. I want to sleep." she answered quietly "Thank you Jorah." she whispered and held her tears back, then he closed the door. Jorah started to leave and he walked passed Jon again. He was in too deep in his thoughts to recognize him. When he got into the lift, he did not wait any longer, and went to her door and knocked.   
"Jorah I told you..." she started but the words stuck on her throat.   
"Oh my God" Jon immediately noticed the bruise on her face. It was swollen and she had bruises on her arm too. "What the hell did he do with you?" Jon stepped closer and Dany started to shake and cry at that moment, he placed his arms around her.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked him a minute later.   
"I was trying to find you," he answered but he did not let her go.  
"You can't stay. It is... he would kill you."  
"He left I heard it." Jon placed his hand to her wound and caressed it. She hissed. "Come." he took her hand.   
"Where?"   
"To my room, I won't let you stay here alone," he answered so confidentially and pulled her with himself. 

"Don't worry, there are no cameras on this floor. I checked it," he told her and closed the door behind him. Locked it. She sat to the couch and squeezing a bag of ice on her hand. Jon walked there and took it out from her hand and place it to her face.   
"I knew there is something wrong." he shook his head. "I knew it. I saw it. I should have tried better to find you." he blamed himself.  
"You can't defend me. No one can," she told him.   
"What happened?" Jon frowned.  
"I just... told him I won't marry him. I don't want to. I told him... I begged him to let me go. I promised him nothing will change, he remains my manager and my father will continue to work with him, but ... I begged him to let me go." Dany explained.  
"What did he say?"   
"Isn't obvious?" Dany raised her eyes at Jon. "His fist.... spoke instead. At least this time he just hit me. In the past few months, he just does this, when I refuse him in any way or have an own opinion. Better than raping." she continued.   
"Dany you can't stay with him." Jon felt the rage, the anger inside. He wanted to kill that man. But he had no chance against him. Not alone, not in a face to face fight.   
"We've already discussed that."  
"He will kill you someday." Jon raised his voice.   
"Would that be so bad? Just look at me." she spread her arms.   
"Report him at the police." Jon tried to give her an idea.   
"Do you think I did not try it?" Dany sighed "They listened to me, then an hour later he entered the police station, shook hand with the officer and we walked out. Then he brought me home and teach me to not do it again."   
"I won't let you go back. No. That is not an option." he shook his head, and he was still holding the ice bag on her wound. "You are a singer. Everyone knows you. Come to the light with the story. Destroy his name." he tried to think.  
"No one would help me. Everyone is afraid of him." she sighed.  
"I help you."   
"That is not enough." she sighed and smiled a bit at Jon. "We... I cannot prove it was him. I am a lost cause. I've told you. Why did you look for me? I've told you to forget me." she was looking into his eyes.  
"Wish it would be that easy," Jon admitted "But ... do you remember when you've told me I am your angel? Who saved you? Well... you are mine. I wanted to give up that time, give up and go back to London... and then I did that photoshoot with you and my life turned in a good direction, except one thing." he explained   
"Do you feel you owe me?" Dany frowned.  
"No. I would not say it that way." he removed the ice from her face and stared at her face. "I love you, Dany. I know it sounds hilarious, and we don't even really know each other, but I couldn't get you out from my mind since I first saw you. No matter how I try." a small smile appeared on his face. She lowered her head.  
"I feel the same," she whispered so quietly. They were looking at each other for some seconds but Jon's nervousness did not go away.  
"I still couldn't believe your father and Jorah does nothing... and they let him do this with you." Jon shook his head and jumped up from the couch.   
"Jorah wanted to escape me. A couple of months ago. He tried, but before we could leave ... my father had a broke down. He totally ... he completely shattered mentally and we had to take him to a rehabilitation center."  
"I did not hear about that." Jon shocked.  
"Believe me we pay a lot to keep it in secret. That is why we came out with the third single in that short period, to catch everyone's attention, and distract the attention from my father, why he did not work in the past few months," she explained. "And here comes more black soup. His trustee is Drogo, so my whole family is in his hand." she sighed. "I tried to accept it. I do. I tried to force myself to accept and even love him, but..." the words stuck on her throat, and Jon walked back to her and sat next to her on the couch. Pulled her to his arms. He still doesn't understand how someone can hurt an angel like her. She is pure goodness. She just wants to keep everyone safe around her and for this, sacrificing herself. Kills herself from inside. She raised her head and looked at him and he placed his hand to her cheek, then leaned closer. He kissed him, he knows he should have not, but he did not care. She deserved to be loved, at least for some minutes. For some hours. She deserved all the love in the world. She hissed when he turned to her and pressed her arm accidentally.   
"You should lay down. You can sleep here tonight." he caressed her cheek. "I won't touch you, you don't have to worry." he tried to make her smile. For an answer, she kissed him again and then he stood up, raised her from the couch and took her to the bedroom. He placed her to the bed and covered her with the blanket. He laid down next to her and placed his arms around her. She felt save. She finally could sleep well. Without fear, without doubts. In his arms.

When he woke up in the morning, he slowly gets up from the bed and let her sleep. He wanted to correct his previous mistake, and bring her a coffee, not with spoiled milk. He put a shirt on and left the room, went to the bar. Meanwhile, he was on his way back, he ran into Jorah. He was standing in front of Dany's door and knocking continuously  
"Daenerys. Please open the door." he tried to ask her. Jon stopped for a second and he tried to think. Jorah looked at him, and that moment he was clearly realized he knows him. He turned to him with a quick move and pressed him to the wall by his neck. He dropped the coffee to the floor.   
"Where is she?" Jorah threatened him.  
"Not here," Jon answered calmly no matter how much he squeezed him. "You really think, that you have to threaten me, who wants to save her?" Jon asked him.   
"Where is she?" he let him go, but he was mad and nervous.  
"In my room." Jon sighed. "This way." he walked forward and let Jorah inside. Dany was still sleeping but Jorah reassured when he saw her. Jon closed the bedroom door and sat to the couch.   
"I thought I gave you enough money, but you continuously pop up." Jorah was walking up and down in the room. "And you risk her life with this, and your own life too. Which part was not clear?"  
"How long has it lasted?" Jon tried to remain calm.   
"What?"  
"Since when he beat her? That much?" Jon asked again.  
"It became that bad in the past six months especially since Aerys is in hospital," Jorah answered and sat opposite Jon to a chair.   
"And you did nothing." Jon frowned.  
"Do you think you are smart? Do you think it is that easy? Go try on. You will end up dead somewhere if you are meddling in it. I know it. I know what I am talking about." Jorah was nervous.   
"Then? We just let him destroy her, and maybe someday beat her to death? Do you really expect me to do this?"   
"No. But you can't help her. You are too small and you don't have money."   
"Money is not everything," Jon answered immediately.   
"Jon." her voice came from the bedroom door. When she spotted Jorah he had no idea what to think. She froze at the door.   
"I've met with him and I told him that you are here. I hope you don't mind it." Jon stood up and walked to her. "It heals quite nicely." he checked her wound.   
"My hair and make-up will cover it." Dany lowered her head.   
"Do you want to do the performance? Jorah stood up.  
"Not that I have any other choice." she rolled her eyes. "I have to."  
"You are not in that condition." Jon felt how weak she is. Barely could stand on her feet. "Did any doctor see her?" he raised his eyes at Jorah. He just shook his head.  
"I am okay." Dany insisted. "I don't need any doctor, I need to go and start to prepare for the show." 

The red carpet event started, and Jon was there. Working. He had to. He took many amazing pictures of all the celebrities, and upload it directly to the stock pages. He needs to be a pro if he wanted to be invited to another event. His mind was racing, Daenerys has to be there already, but yet he did not spot her anywhere. He just hoped Drogo won't show up. That would definitely not help her. He heard some screams and turned to the direction. It was her. She was wearing long hair extensions, and she was right... the make-up team covered her bruises. She was stunning. Shining. All smiles, even if it was her fake theatrical smile again. She was walking on the red carpet and he started to do the photos. Far more pictures than anyone else. He kept pushing the button. He couldn't hold himself back. Dany spotted him, and she gave him a smile, a unique smile. An honest smile. A smile from her heart.   
"Again! Again! Please Daenerys smile again!" the photographers were shouting. Jon noticed he swayed a bit, but then her smile was back and she continued to walk on the red carpet. He started to worry. He was not sure that day... with that performance won't be too much for her. He couldn't go after her, he needed to stay at the red carpet, and that won't be a clever move. Be around her in front of curious eyes. He learned gossips starts to spread easily. 

When he finally could go inside he looked around, but there were too many people, and he was sure Dany is somewhere backstage, but he couldn't go there. No photographers allowed. He had no other choice than stay there and wait. An hour passed when she finally announced to perform. She stepped to the stage and greeted the audience. The place exploded. Everyone adored her and screamed her name. Even celebrities. Jon just smiled a bit, then he thought about how weird it is. She is lost, she feels no one loves her... meanwhile many people love her and root for her.   
"Come with me." Jorah grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the hall.   
"What?"   
"She fainted. Before she goes to the stage. I have a bad feeling about it. Come" he guided him to the backstage and easily handled the security guard. They were watching her from the side. Jon almost prayed for her and finally, the song ended. She was pale, too pale. He took a step towards the stage when she started to walk down and he caught her at the last minute before she falls down. She was lying in his arms, unconscious. Fortunately, no one saw that from the audience. Just from backstage.   
"Call the ambulance." Jon raised his eyes at Jorah, and he immediately dialed 911.   
"Dany?" he gently slapped her face. "Water, someone brings water!" he yelled and the crew members ran away to fulfill his request. "Dany. Please." he continued to slap her, but she did not come to mind. He raised her up to his arms and followed Jorah to the back entrance. They heard the siren of the ambulance.   
"He will get to know it," Jorah stated. "It is better if you stay here."  
"No I won't" Jon shook his head and boarded the ambulance car with Dany. 

He was sitting in the waiting room, meanwhile, the doctors were examined her. His phone rang. It was Gendry.  
"Where the hell are you?"   
"I needed to leave... I uploaded all the pictures, so everything is fine."  
"I just got tickets for the after-party. Come here."  
"I can't." he sighed, and he spotted the doctor came out from the room. "I have to go.  
"Jon" Gendry wanted to say something, but he just put down the phone.   
"Did you come with Daenerys Targaryen?" the doctor looked at him.   
"Yes. How is she?"   
"She'll be fine. Probably the exhaustion and the stress caused the fainting. Typical in this world, but ... I have to ask, how did she get those bruises?" he was staring at his face.  
"What will you do if I tell you?" Jon took a deep breath  
"Look if you don't tell me you can tell the police. They are on their way." he continued.  
"You've called them?" Jon frowned.  
"Those wounds and bruises were caused by beating. She was very badly abused, and not just recently. What happened?"  
Jon spotted Jorah in the corridor. He arrived there just that moment, and he immediately walked there.   
"How is she?" he asked them.  
"The doctor wants to know how she got those bruises." Jon raised his eyes at him. "You wanna tell him, or I have to do it?"   
"We don't have evidence." Jorah shook his head. "we can't prove it no matter what we say."   
"What the hell is going on?" the doctor started to lose his patience.   
"Khal Drogo beats her continuously. For months now, and he raped her too." Jon spit it out finally. "And he can get away with it again and again because of his money." Jon hoped this time they can solve this. This time they can save her. They were in another city. Maybe his hands can't reach that far away. 

Hours passed. Jon was sitting next to her bed. He saw the policeman walk up and down in front of her door. The doctor called the police, and they gave her protection. Jon was not sure it is enough, but at least something happened. He saw how Jorah handed some money to the doctor to keep it in a secret that she is there, but he gave it back to him. It was not the usual thing. A doctor who was still working because he wanna help people in every way and not for the money. Dany started to come to mind, and she moved her fingers. Jon immediately jumped closer to her and held her hand.  
"Hey," he whispered and caressed her face with his other hand.   
"Where..." she tried to talk "Where am I?" she frowned and swallowed a big one.  
"Hospital. You fainted." Jon explained.  
"On the stage?" she started to worry.  
"Shhh... no not on the stage. Right in the moment when you left it. You should sleep. Just sleep. I am not going anywhere." he whispered and kissed her hand.  
"You have to. He'll get to know it and he will come here. You have to leave Jon pease" she almost begged him.  
"Don't worry. Just sleep." he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. It was not an option to leave her ever again. He couldn't. He was her guardian angel... and maybe this time he really could save her. He fell asleep next to her, sitting on the chair holding her hand. Hours passed, and some yelling woke him up. He opened his eyes and walked to the door. It was him. He would have placed a bet on it. Two policemen held him up. They did not allow him to come close, and another one was still standing at the door. His hand was on his gun.   
"Are you fucking kidding me, she is my fiancé" Drogo kept yelling and he wanted to go through them violently. They kept him back and he saw how one of them call reinforcement. He looked to Dany, she did not wake up. She must get some sedatives with the infusion. When he turned back he was facing Drogo through the window of the surgery room. He got through the police and the one who was standing at the door held his gun at him. He placed his hands to his neck and his face was mad, and he could kill Jon with his eyes. Drogo shook his head, and Jon could read from his lips. "I am gonna kill you." the next moment another four policemen came and grabbed his arms, they pulled him with themselves out from the place. Thank God, Dany did not see that scene. She would have sent him away immediately again, but he has no reason to leave now. Drogo was captured, and he hoped they will keep him in jail for a long time. Jorah and he testified against him, and he was sure Dany will do the same when she is can. He walked back to Daenerys and caressed her head again.  
"Everything will be fine. I promise you." 

He needed to leave in the morning, to do the check out from the hotel. There were many policemen around there too. Someone invaded into Dany's room. He was sure it was Drogo too. He went to his room, packed his stuff together and he immediately went back to the hospital, but her room was empty. She was not there. His heart skipped a beat.   
"Doctor, where is she?"  
"A gentleman came for her, and took her to another hospital in New York." he answered while he was filling the papers.   
"What, who?"  
"The one who was there when you bring her here."  
"Which hospital?" Jon was worried.  
"I don't know sorry. You should call them. I apologize." he smiled at Jon and walked to another room. Jon was destroyed and he had no idea what to think. He saved her from Drogo. He ... jailed him, and Jorah just took her away. Who knows where. It was a nightmare, that never ends. 


	4. Last Christmas

Thank you" Jon put down the phone. It was at least the tenth hospital who he called. He tried everything to find her. He was sitting at the airport, his flight leaving soon. He had to go home. Gendry already rebooked his ticket to another, but he can't ask another favor from him. When he looked up he saw the news on the TV. Khal Drogo arrested for violence and rape. Every news filled with it. He doesn't understand. He had no idea, why Jorah took her away. He laughed bitterly at himself. How the hell is it possible, he still doesn't know her phone number. He saved her and he lost her. Again. That was nonsense. He stood up and picked his bag. He had to take the flight. He will continue the search when he got home. He has no better option. This time, he does not plan to give up. No. That was not an option. He must find her. She... she was the love of her life. He never believed in those things. Love at first sight. It was hilarious. It sounded hilarious but with Daenerys, he felt that. He fell in love with her, at the moment he saw her on the stage. And ... no matter they only spent some hours together, she was the one for him. The only one. She stole his heart and if he was not able to forget her, in a year... he knew... he will never be able to forget her. She was too special. She was... his other half. 

"Jorah." she opened her eyes.   
"I am here."  
"Where..."  
"In safe," he answered immediately. "Home. In New York." he smiled at her. He wanted to take her as far as he can from Drogo. He is arrested in Los Angeles, so he wanted to take her to the other side of the states. That was the best decision. And the safest. No one can know where is she. Not even Jon Snow. He promised her mother, he promised he'll take care of her and he will do it until the end of his life. He should have done more. He should have taken her away, save her, but he was a coward to do it. Unlike Jon. He saved her. He was the real hero in their lives. Maybe he really loved her. His mind was racing.  
"Where... where is he? Where is Jon?" Dany raised her eyes at him.  
"We'll find him. Later, when you'll get better. That is the most important thing right now. We have to keep you hidden, from paparazzi and journalists. That would be a too juicy story. Drogo is already on the tv everywhere. Everyone is looking for you and wants an interview or some pictures. I had to take you away." Jorah explained.  
"You always took care of me, like being my dad." she took his hand. "Thank you."   
Jorah smiled and lowered his head.  
"I know you loved her. It was obvious. And she loved you." Dany continued. "She just had no idea how to escape from my father." she sighed. "But her heart was yours. I know it."  
Jorahs' eyes filled with tears. He squeezed her hand.   
"Just like your heart his," he answered.   
"He is a good man. He would never hurt me."   
"You don't even know him" Jorah shook his head. "You cannot be sure."  
"I can't let him go. I tried. I tried for months, for a year, but I never could forget him. I dreamed about him, every night. I prayed to meet with him again, and he showed up. In LA. When I was ready to end it. To end my life." her eyes filled with tears. "Before you came to my room, I went to the balcony. I sang and while I was singing I wondered, if I jump down... it might be over. I might get over the pain what Drogo causes me every day." she was honest. "Then there was a knock. I thought you come back for some reason, but it was him. He saved me. He did not even know, but he saved me from death. He is my guardian angel for some reason." Dany smiled a bit. "I know it sounds silly, but I really think it is fate. Fate brought us together. To save each other." she frowned. Jorah was listening her in silence, and that moment he was sure... he should have told Jon where he brought her. She needed him. He was her reason to live. He was her happiness. 

Days passed, and Jon started to feel hopeless. A day before Christmas Gendry insisted to go to another fancy party. He did not want to go, but Gendry did so many things for him in the past few months. He couldn't say no. He wanted only one thing. Find her. But his hope was diminished day by day. No calls, no messages, no media appearances. He even went to her house, but it was abandoned, empty. No one knows about her.   
"You are more speechless than usual," Gendry told him in the car.   
"Must because of the anniversary. Two years. I still misses them."   
"They would be proud of you," he answered and patted Jon's shoulder.   
"Yes, surely they would." Jon smiled a bit. "Have you ever been in love and then... lose it?"  
"How this topic is related to this?" Gendry surprised.  
"It is not. I just wanted to know." Jon sighed.   
"We are in love every day, with another woman. Again and again. There are many beauties in the world." Gendry tried to joke with him.  
"For me, there are not. Only one." he lowered his head.   
"You've never told me. What happened?" Gendry shrugged his shoulder.   
"We come from two different worlds, and maybe there was never a real chance for us. I thought we have. I was a fool." Jon shook his head.  
"What she is a singer or an actress? Or a millionaires daughter?" Gendry laughed but Jon raised his eyes at him. He looked so serious.   
"Guess it doesn't matter now." Jon took a deep breath. "Remember which photoshoot brought me the success I needed?"   
"No. You did many cool shoots." Gendry shook his head.   
"You organized it. I had no idea who is she. I did not care. That time, I just needed that work. It was a year ago." Jon explained. "That was the second time when I met her."  
"What? You cannot be serious. You fall in love with the raped girl?"   
"Her name is Daenerys," Jon answered. "She is the only good thing, what happened to me since my parents died, and ... when we're at the Christmas party last year... after that. I spent the night with her."  
"Wait, you want to say you fucked the most successful singer of the century? No way" Gendry couldn't believe.  
"We spent the night together, and since then I can't forget her. I was the one who helped her to get out of her life. I was the one who helped her to get rid off her lover. Drogo. Then she disappeared again, and ... I have no idea where is she." 

The car stopped, and they had to get out. There were many photographers around. Many celebrities. It was the biggest Christmas party, and Jon already hated it. He was not in the mood. He lost his parents two years ago, and at last Christmas... he gets to know and then lost the woman who he could have spent his life with. That holiday was not the best for him.   
"Meet with new people" Gendry gave him a piece of advice, and they walked inside. There were many young, beautiful women around, and they were interested in Jon. He was handsome, so it was not a surprise.  
"See. It is not that hard." Gendry poked him and he immediately started a talk with the girls. Jon rolled his eyes and walked inside. He spotted a man from behind, and he could have sworn he is Jorah. He frowned and placed the glass from his hand to the table, and followed him. When they arrived to the great hall, he just disappeared. The lights were out and only a spotlight illuminated the stage.   
"I am glad all of you were able to be here tonight." A woman started. "It is my pleasure to introduce someone at this stage. A woman who went through many things this year. A woman who is ready to be here tonight, and share her story with us. A woman who is strong and her strength give hope and faith to many others. Her first appearance was here, a year ago, and now she is here again. Ladies and Gentleman, Daenerys Targaryen" 

Jon's eyes widen. He couldn't breathe. She walked to the mic, and she was smiling. She looked different. Her hair was blonde again, and there was just a little makeup on her face. She looked free, happy and calm. Strong and confident.   
"Thank you." She took the mic. "And thank you for the chance to be there. With all of you. I was in silence for too long. I was afraid. I was afraid, if I get into the spotlight with my story, people will judge me. This year, I earned success and achieved everything that a singer can dream of but I lost myself. I was afraid to take a step, I was afraid to shout my pain to the world. You all know what happened. Drogo was someone who you all know, and he was my hell. He raped me and abused me, and I thought I have to accept this, but an angel came to my life and saved me. An angel, who never gave up on me, no matter how hard it was. I am here, thanks to him. And I hope he is here too. I hope he accepted the invitation. Even if he hates those parties. I wanted to thank him. He came to my life, in the best moments. When I wanted to give up. He was there." she was searching for him in the crowd, it was clear. "And thank him, I learned how to use my reputation, to save others. To be other's angels. I created a charity, for the ones who went through the same as me. We don't have to be in silence, we have to be loud and save ourselves." she continued. "It is my Christmas gift to every woman who ever abused or raped. We have a voice, we have power. We have to use it. And I will never be in silence again. None of us have to be in silence." she smiled, meanwhile the audience cheered her. "Jon Snow, I want to thank you again. You are my angel. You are my hero." she took a deep breath, and lowered her head. She glanced at the edge of the stage, and Jorah was there. He nodded towards her. "But enough about me, we are here to celebrate Christmas, and with this song, I want to wish everyone Merry Christmas, and do not forget, we all have guardian angels, we just have to let ourselves to see them." 

The music started and people were cheering. She did not spot him in the audience and that makes her a bit sad, but there was no turning back. She had to sing. And finally, she could be herself. Without rules, or fear 

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special"

She was still singing like an angel. A beautiful angel.   
"What are you still doing here?" Gendry asked Jon. "I think it was a declaration of love. What else do you want?"   
"You knew it." Jon frowned.  
"She called me and asked me to bring you here. No matter the price."  
"But in the car... "Jon shook his head.  
"Am I not a good actor? Maybe I should have tried with acting." Gendry laughed. "Go."  
"Thank you." Jon still couldn't believe.   
"Merry Christmas mate" He patted his shoulder, and Jon started to cut himself through the crowd. He ran into the security guards next to the stage. They stopped him, but Jorah ordered them to let him in.   
"I am glad you here." Jorah stretched his hand to him.   
"Why you took her away?" Jon was still mad at him.  
"I was not sure, you love her enough. But she loves you. And only her happiness matters for me." Jorah answered. "Do not break her heart." he took a step away and he was standing at the edge of the stage. Dany was still singing. 

"Tell me, baby, Do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, It doesn't surprise me."

She spotted Jorah in front of her, in the audience and he was trying to show her to look to the side. 

"(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it, With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it"

She did meanwhile she continued with the song, and she felt how her heart stopped a beat. He was there. Smiling at her. He. Jon Snow. 

"Now, I know what a fool I've been, But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again"

She walked to the edge of the stage and took his hand. She pulled him with herself to the center.   
"Ladies and Gentleman" Dany was squeezing his hand "My guardian angel." she looked at him, and he looked at her. Her eyes were shining. She was happy. He never saw her that happy. The audience started to applause and Dany forgot she has some more lines from the song. She forgets everything at that moment. The one thing that mattered was him. When the music became quieter he turned to her and placed his hand to her cheek. Then he kissed her, in front of everyone. 

When the song finished, they walked to the backstage, and they both know there are many things that they should talk about.   
"That was amazing." one of the crew admired her, "We think about more event with you and..." she continued  
"Would you please give us a minute. Or two?" Dany asked her so politely.   
"I am sorry." she apologized and took some steps back, then Dany looked to Jon.   
"I was not sure, you'll be here."   
"There would have been an easier way to ... say a thank you." Jon frowned. "You disappeared again. I had no idea where are you. I ... why?" Jon was happy but there were many questions in his mind. He knew he can't do this again and again. He was not ready to lose her again, and he cannot be sure, she won't just go away from his life, as she did last year, or after their photoshoot, or after LA.   
"Jorah wanted to wait until it is safe. Until it is sure, he remains in prison." Dany explained. "I did not want to cause trouble for you. I did not want you to be in danger."   
"He saw me. I was in danger either way." Jon shook his head.  
"No, you were not." Dany smiled a bit. "They... Jorah's people kept their eyes on you. We... we've been paying attention to everything. Then the judgment was pronounced and... I wanted the world to know, heroes still exist. And I have one." she was staring at his eyes.   
"And now?" Jon couldn't let his happiness take his mind. "You share it with the world, and disappear again?" he released her hand  
"If you want this." she took a deep breath. "But... I was thinking maybe we should start it from the beginning. As two single, young people who just met. Of course, if you want to."   
"I am not ready to lose you again." Jon shook his head.   
"I must have to disappoint you, but I am not planning to go anywhere. I am here and ... I thought you'll be happy about it." she was embarrassed. She did not understand.   
"I've told you how much I love you. You knew it, and you waited to talk to me, until this event. The past few weeks killed me Dany. You just go away. I would have been much happier if you just appear at my door, and tell all those things to me." he knew he may regret it, but he did not want to lie to her.   
"Well... " Dany raised her eyebrow and took a step back from him. "I wasn't expecting that answer." He remained in silence, and she tried to figure out his thoughts, but she can't. She was totally confused. She thought this will be the perfect Christmas, but he just ... refused her. She held her tears back and tried to say something, but the words stuck on her throat. A minute passed and she decided just to walk away but he grabbed her arm.   
"I will never lie to you," Jon told her. "I am an honest man. I did not say I don't want you, I've just said... I would have been happier if you have done it in a different way." he looked into her eyes. "You should have just trust me, and you could have told me, instead send people around to keep their eyes on me." Jon sighed.   
"I did it because you were too important and my closeness only meant danger for you."  
"Maybe I love danger. Maybe I've always been attracted to it." Jon stated. They were looking at each other. 

"Anyway." he took a step back and stretched his hand "I am Jon. Jon Snow. A photographer from rainy London. And it is a pleasure to meet you." there was a cute smile on his face. Dany was scanning his face, and then she smiled a bit. Jon leaned closer to her ear. "You've told to start it from the beginning, so let's try it." he straightened himself, while she was looking at him, and her smile grew bigger.  
"I am Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen. You might have heard about me." she shook his hand.   
"Really? Are you an actress?" he teased her.  
"A singer, but not for a long time by now. I want to retreat and work behind the cameras. That is more for me than the spotlight. And I created a great charity." she told him.  
"Really? What is the name?"  
"Snow Angels."   
"Sounds interesting, tell me more about it, with a drink. If you..."  
"Sure." she nodded and they walked back to the hall to start their first official date. Together. The hours passed, and they were just talking. Teasing each other, and had fun.   
"It is kinda late," Jon stated.  
"Maybe I could accompany you home. The weather is not too cold. And... I'd like to walk." 

When they arrived at Jon's flat they were standing face to face at the entrance. Her cheek was rosy because of the wind.   
"I am glad we meet. You are... an amazing and interesting woman." he placed his hands to his pockets.   
"You can not complain about that either. My mother would have loved you."   
"Don't you need to... pee?" Jon shrugged his shoulder, with a smirk on his face.   
"Actually... I do." she giggled. They walked inside.  
"You know where you can find the toilet." he closed the door, took off his jacket and turned to her, but she did not move away. She just unbuttoned her coat. They were standing so close, their noses almost touched.   
"How would I know? I've never been here."   
"My bad, I forgot it." he turned on the light in the toilet. "I am sure I ... it must another girl." he leaned over her, and she felt the wall with her back.   
"Do you bring many girls here?" Dany asked him back, while their eyes were stuck. "to pee"  
"I would not say that." he took a deep breath. "Last time, when a woman was here... was around the last Christmas. You kinda look like her, you know." he took a hairpin of hers and stroke it. "Long blonde hair, mesmerizing emerald eyes. Wonderful smile." his lips almost touched hers.   
"Then we know... what is your type," she answered and the tension was huge between them.   
"You are my type." Jon finally kissed her. Kissed her with all his heart and she kissed him back, while she placed her arms around his neck. That kiss was so passionate, filled with love, lust... the missing of each other. A year passed since they were together last time. Dany immediately took off his shirt, pulled it over his head and while he was kissing her, he pulled down her coat. Their kiss was so intense and wild. Her coat landed on the floor, and a second later her dress followed it. Jon pressed her more to the wall and he did not stop with the kiss.   
"Dany." he groaned to her mouth, while he felt how her hands were unbuttoning his pants. "I... "  
"Do not start this." she shook her head "I want you."  
"I thought we start it from the beginning," Jon told her between two kisses, he did not want to stop, but he did not want to rush her either.   
"As I remember, last time we started it in exactly the same way." she moaned to his mouth again and finally she escaped his manhood from his pants.   
"Last time?"  
"Shut up Jon" she pulled his face closer and dug her tongue to his mouth, while she was moving her other hand in his sex. In his sex what was already hard for her. He grabbed her waist and pressed her hands to the wall. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her again, kissed her neck, her breasts, her tiny belly... and went down. Towards her sex. He let her waists go and grabbed her panties, and while he pulled it down, his lips immediately stuck her sex and started to lick her.   
"Oh my god" Dany pressed her head to the wall and she immediately felt how her whole body enjoyed it. "Oh my god" she moaned again. She remembered how good Jon in this, but feeling it again was much better, than dream about it. While he moved his tongue faster, he thrust her with one finger and Dany felt how she loses her balance. Jon felt that too. He stood up and raised her up to his lap and took her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and kissed her lips then he wanted to continue, but she stopped him. Keep his face right in front of hers.  
"I love you so much."   
"I love you too," Jon answered and after another kiss, Dany bit her lower lip and let him go. He went back where he was, and raised her legs. Spread those, and he continued. He wanted to show her how much he loves her, how much he missed her. He wanted to repeat that amazing night that they spent together a year ago, and now he had a chance to do it. That was the most amazing Christmas gift he ever got. She.   
"Jon!" she forgot to breathe. "Jon!" she became louder "Yes! JON!" she panted and climaxed.   
"That was the first," Jon smirked and gave her a second. Or two. Then he continued. Wilder. 

They spent a wild but also a romantic night together. They fucked, they made love... in turn. Just what their desires and heart wanted, but they were in sync, the whole night long. They were made for each other, that was sure by now. Jon knew, he never wants to let her go. He wanted to spend all his life with her. No matter what is coming. After hours, they fell asleep in each others arms.   
When he woke up in the morning, he was alone in the bed, and when he realized it, he almost jumped up. He looked around but there were no signs of Dany. He looked to his phone, he immediately thought he did not get her number again.   
"Your other girlfriend is waiting for your call?" she was there, at the door, with two coffee in her hands. She was wearing his shirt, that barely hid her sex. Her hair was messy, but she was more beautiful than ever  
"Dany." his heart almost stopped beating. He took a deep breath and shook his head.  
"You thought I left?" She walked closer and handed the coffee to his hand. "You are not that lucky. Maybe that other girl left you here, but I am not going anywhere." she drank into the coffee. "You can drink it, the milk is good."   
He shook his head and laughed at her. He did not drink into his coffee just placed it to the counter and took the one from Dany's hand too. He grabbed her and pulled her to his arms.   
"Hey" Dany giggled.  
"I hope you know, I'll never let you go again," he whispered to her.  
"I recommend it." she smiled at him, while he was caressing her cheek.   
"However, you really should give me your phone number." he laughed and Dany laughed with him. Last Christmas they saved each other, from hell... and a year later they were there, together, and they planned to spend the following Christmases in this way. Until the end of their days. 


End file.
